Just one taste
by After17
Summary: The Forbidden Fruit always tastes the sweetest but comes at a hefty price to take a bite. Set in Breaking Dawn. BxE ONESHOT


**Just one ****bite **

**By: BerriVsmile **

**Summary:** The Forbidden Fruit always tastes the sweetest but comes at a hefty price to take a bite. Set in Breaking Dawn. BxE ONESHOT

_This is properly the scene I'm __looking forward to in 'Breaking Dawn' and didn't want to wait so I wrote it myself. _

"Bella, you don't have to do this," I pleaded, trying to get her to see reason before it was too late. "You don't get to go back,"

"Edward, I _want_ this. I don't want to go back," She said.

"Just think about what your missing," I offered. A desperate last attempt. Carlisle would be here any minute now.

"Think of what I'm _gaining_," She said.

Was there no way to change Bella's mind?

"Edward, I've let you buy me a car, mobile, I've even married you… I think asking to be changed into a vampire is a fair trade," She said stubbornly.

She was sitting on the edge of my bed, her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly.

She'd showered well this morning- she wouldn't be able to for three days.

I'd cooked her mushroom ravioli for breakfast it was her last meal and I remembered that was the dish she'd ordered back in Port Angels way back.

We'd spent breakfast talking about the good times.

She wore her comfiest track pants (They were purple, Alice got them for her) and light long sleeved shirt, to keep her warm and allow her to breath through the fabric.

_Knock, knock. _

That would be Carlisle, ready to do this.

If only I could handle this.

Just a little more time, I begged constantly.

"Oh Bella!" Alice dashed into the room, in half a second she went from being at the door to hugging Bella tightly. Forget about biting the life out of her, Alice was _hugging_ the air out of her.

"Alice, I'm still going to be Bella, you don't have to act like I'm going anywhere," Bella laughed. She was giving up her mortality and she was laughing.

"Oh, but… I already got you a 'welcome' to the family' gift…" Alice said.

"You already got me a wedding gift, it was lovely," Bella said.

"Yeah, but that was for _and_ Edward and I saw it and I couldn't resist, really, you'll love it- I've seen it," Alice said, grinning ear to ear.

"So the transformation is a success?" I asked, butting in.

"Yes, everything is about as smooth as it can get," Alice said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

One less thing to worry about.

It started to drizzle out side. I love the sound of light rain hitting the roof, it had a relaxing, restful feel to it.

Hopefully it would help ease the pain, a little.

I doubt it would be much though.

"Esme would like to have a word too," Alice said, nodding to the door.

In walked Esme, she sat down next to Bella and simply gave her a hug. Bella seemed at peace in Esme's arms.

I had to admit there wasn't anywhere that felt nearly as safe as in Esme arms.

I couldn't remember much about my real mother but Esme filled that void without a problem.

"You'll be alight, sweetie," Esme said, kissing Bella on the cheek.

Then in walked Emmett and Jasper.

"Little sister today's the big day- well, the third one anyways… it's been a busy two weeks hasn't it- with the wedding and unrepressing Edward and the honeymoon…" Emmett trailed off.

Bella went beetroot red when Emmett mentioned 'unrepressing'. I think I might severely injure him for that.

Jasper was smirking slightly at the comment too.

I might just punch him…

"Now you've all seen Bella as a human for the last time, I'd think we'd like some privacy," I said trying to usher them out kindly.

Everyone left, Esme and Alice gave Bella one last hug.

Emmett winked on the way out.

He wishes.

I was expecting Carlisle to come soon. I took a seat next to Bella. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder.

She hadn't slept too well last night. Anxiety had gotten the better of her.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Bella practically sang.

The door slowly crept open, it wasn't Carlisle but Rosalie this time.

"Um, can I come in?" She asked softly, standing firmly in one spot.

"Sure, Rosalie," Bella sat up. Rose carefully sat down next to Bella not too close.

Rosalie drew upon a deep breathe. "I… I just wanted to ask you if you're sure about this,"

"…Yes I am," Bella said. "Edward hasn't stoped talking about it over the past few days,"

"Please Bella, think it over, you're throwing away the one thing that all of us want back, just think about it," Rosalie said.

Bella looked like she was in deep thought and then broke the silence and tried to explain her side.

I don't think that I've never seen Rosalie try so hard to understand someone else's point of view before.

It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen when Rosalie offered to help Bella resist the temptation of human blood.

It was also the kindest thing I'd ever seen her offer.

Had Rose finally accepted Bella?

-

--

-

"Okay, so Edward… you'll need to bite her in the jugular," Carlisle said, pointing to the exact location on her throat.

"I spent extra time washing my throat this morning," Bella said. I wished she wouldn't joke at a time like this but it was pretty clear she was laughing to hide her fear.

"Very good Bella," Carlisle said, pulling out a needle.

Anaesthetics.

I wondered how much they'd really help.

"Okay, any last wishes?" Carlisle asked, joking a little.

She seemed to relax and be at about as much 'peace' as she could muster.

"I have one," I said.

"Mmm?" Carlisle murmured.

I placed a chaste kiss on Bella's lips. I could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as she blushed.

"So Carlisle, is it here?" I asked, pointing to where he pointed before.

Bella was still red.

I was going to miss that.

Carlisle nodded, "We'll have to wait for the anaesthetics to kick in but it should only take 5 minutes or so,"

"Just one needle?" I asked, the transformation was so painful I didn't believe it would be enough.

"Now Edward, I don't want to risk it and give her an overdose over the next three days, I'd rather be overly cautious of this stuff- it's pretty powerful," Carlisle explained. "If it's not enough I can always increase the amount but I can't take it out of her once it's in,"

"Will it affect the taste of my blood?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I doubted it would make that much of a difference. It was already so sweet the bitter of the anaesthetics would just wash out.

"Edward, you'll have to overly cautious not to suck all of the anaesthetics out or Bella will be in a lot of pain," Carlisle warned, whipping Bella's forearm with anti-bacterial.

Bella cuddled up to me as Carlisle poked her with the needle.

"Ow," She whimpered.

"If that was painful then maybe you should reconsider," Carlisle warned.

"I want this no matter how painful," She said as we waited for the medicine to kick in.

I remembered the pain of the transformation too well. Medication in my time didn't compare to today's stuff. I truly believed that the pain Bella would put up would only be a fraction of what I had.

"But what about at the end? Surely you can't give the anaesthetics towards the end," Bella said.

"…No, the blood stream will dry up and be virtually none existent," Carlisle warned.

"Now, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett will collect some animal blood for when you wake up," Bella nodded.

"If it's the first thing she can taste- without human blood maybe we can reason with her hunger more as it'll be the only taste she'll know,"

"Bella's always had a dislike for human blood," I said. "She feels woozy at the sight of it,"

"I feel woozy now," She mumbled. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Good, only a little bit of time left, then" Carlisle warned.

Carlisle and I continued to discuss the process of biting Bella, I could feel her hand squeeze mine every so often.

"That's time… Bella do you feel numb?" Carlisle bent down, so he was at eye level with Bella.

"I can't feel anything," She mumbled, her voice chocking out the words.

She was afraid now.

Terrified even.

"Edward…" She said, her voice trembling.

I wanted to say she didn't have to go through with it, her fears were an indication that she wasn't ready for this… but I knew that deep in my cold, unbeating heart that she'd be furious when she'd snapped out of it.

I guess all her persuading paid off, I didn't want to not go through with this. I was ready. She wanted this. And I would do anything I could to make it happen. To make her happy.

I picked her up gently, careful not to snap her bones as I did so.

I placed her down so she was laying down on the bed… on the clean sheets. I had changed them this morning even though there was no need. She was going to be as comfortable as possible.

"Ready Edward?" Carlisle asked from the side. It wasn't him this time. I heard his thoughts he was relieved but also fearful and also a tad curious.

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

"Remember how I told you to do it,"

I snapped up, consumed by doubt, "What if I screw up- maybe you should do it, she'd never remember, not with those pain killers,"

"…Edward," His voice full of disappointment. _'She needs you to do this'_

I kneeled over her again, holding onto her tightly. My lips pulled tight together.

I took these precious seconds to let everything roar through my head.

_You're taking her soul away from her and the only thing you can do is buy yourself a few measly seconds? _

_Edward what has come of you? _

_How could I let the woman I loved more than life itself talk me into this? _

_HOW did it come to this? _

_When? _

_Was this where my life was meant to be?_

_Is this what destiny and the God's had planned for me? _

_To fall in love with a human- a prey, one who was destined to be my prey and fall in love and then kill? _

_What have I become now? _

_Too good to be considered evil but to bad to be considered good. _

I braced myself, then let my lips part quickly, in half a second- less maybe, my fangs had pierced her flesh into her jugular and she tired to shoot up, and get away from her 'death' a normal human reaction Carlisle warned me of.

I held her tightly refusing to let her move, I pushed her down so she law down trying to get her to relax.

Her sweet blood poured from her throat and hit my tongue like it was the rain hitting the drought ridden earth.

Her head fell backwards, loosing support. I quickly used my free arm to hold it up for her.

I heard a painful whimper escape her throat.

I had to wonder if it was wrong for me to enjoy this.

To enjoy drinking the love of my life's blood.

I was the only one in this world to ever taste her blood (minus James but he was dead so he didn't count) I felt proud that our relationship had lasted through all the obstacles telling us it was impossible to continue.

Her body shook with pain and fear underneath me.

"Edward," Carlisle said. Warning me to cut it off soon. I don't know how I'd pull it off without him here.

I licked the last of the blood trickling down her throat.

I whipped my mouth with the back of my hand as I kneeled on the bed above Bella.

She'd gone pale in colour and she curled over in pain.

"Now we wait, Edward," Carlisle instructed, packing up his things. "I'll be back in several hours to give another shot," said while leaving.

He shut the door quietly.

I sat up and placed a cd in the player.

The familiar notes began to play.

It was the cd I'd composed for Bella years ago.

I hoped the familiar notes she loved would put her in her happy place.

I rolled onto the bed. She was shuddering in pain of the transformation. I wasn't going to move from this room. My goal was to make this the smoothest lest painful transformation in the history of transformations. She wouldn't remember it for pain and death but because I loved her and a positive change.

_I wasn't going to move from this room…_

_...Not when Bella needed me the most. _

-

--

-

_Three days later… _

--

-

--

"That should be it, Edward," Carlisle said. He was the only one allowed in my room.

I didn't want the other's too see her like this.

Not her body all twisted and in pain.

"This is it," I mumbled, helping Bella sit up, my arm around her waist to support her sitting up. _As little movement as possible to begin with should help her adjust to her senses first…_ he said.

Her skin was only slightly paler in colour, her mother and father shouldn't notice. We could say it was due to the lack of sun in Alaska.

The fresh animal blood (I'd requested Mountain Lion but I hadn't been told if they got it yet) was outside, waiting.

We didn't want to send her into shock.

"…Bella?" I whispered.

She didn't respond.

"Love?" I asked, a little louder. I squeezed her hand, if she couldn't hear me she could feel me.

She turned to me, her eyes dark with light black rings forming on the bottom.

"…Edward," A raspy voice left her lips. It was like she'd been dehydrated and was dying for a drink which was pretty close.

"Thristy?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

"…Yes, very"

"I requested mountain lion but I don't know what they brought for you,"

A small smile was on her lips.

"Oh, Bella, how are you, it was agony not being able to see you for three days!" Alice came into the room. Apparently she won the challenge to see Bella first.

She was carrying a large tall glass on thick, deep red blood she held it out for Bella.

"It's Edward's favourite, so you better drink it all or he'll have it!" Alice said, playfully.

I took it for her, she wasn't use to her new senses yet, she'd properly break the glass and hurt herself. (I'll always think of these things even when she didn't need me too)

"Here, drink this, it'll take the thirst away," I said, in hushed tones.

Alice took her hand.

I watched her drown the drink in a matter of seconds.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I whispered into her ear.

"…Yes, it wasn't as bad as you made it seem Edward," She said returning to 'normal'.

Carlisle went to open the door and let everyone in.

I helped her wrap her arms around my neck. She was so much more durable then before there was no longer the need for me to be careful and try not to crush her spine.

In walked everyone, even Rose who was disappointed that Bella went through with the transformation.

_Our whole family was complete now and this was the official begging to the rest of eternity. _

**And I have no idea if it's the jugular he needs to bite it's the biggest vein in the throat and the only one I know so that's why I wrote that. ****And well, I know Stephenie Meyer writes they bite the wrist but throat is just so much more traditional and stuff. (sexy/romantic/powerful/scary) **

**Reviews please!! ****: ) **

**I'd appriciate it. **

**Xoxo **


End file.
